Bruises
by LaylaBinx
Summary: Bumblebee watches Sam and muses on how fragile he is and how much he means to him. Sucky summary but the story is good. It's a little darker than what I normally write but oh well. Lots of fluff at the end! BumblebeeXSam


**Hiya!! I haven't written a Transformers story in a while but since I got the DVD my obsession is renewed! (grin) Okay, this story takes place about three days after the events of the movie so everything is still pretty fresh in everyone's mind. Its a little more depressing than some of the stuff I normally write but it does have a good ending I promise! Lots of fluff (what else do I write?) Hope you enjoy!!**

**P.S. Did anyone but me notice that Sam got the living crap beat out of him all throughout this movie?! God, I watched it the other night and was like "Go Sam! Way to take getting hit by a car!" Lol, anyway...I still don't own anything (grin)**

* * *

The cool afternoon sun crept lower into the horizon, casting the remaining world in deep orange and gold shadows. A light breeze rippled through the grass, emitting a distinct yet relaxing noise as it did so. It was a perfect evening, one where everything seemed to fit in perfect harmony with everything else.

Sam took a deep breath and crossed his arms carefully, leaning back into the smooth metal behind him. He sighed softly and smiled as Bumblebee let out a robot equivalent of the same gesture. The events of the past few days had been nothing short of chaotic and it was nice to just sit and be still for a change. The two sat in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company and the tranquility of the evening.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned back into the Autobot, wincing a little as the change in position cause a rather painful bruise to become instantly noticeable. Bumblebee looked down in concern but the boy simply smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry Bee, I'm alright."

Not completely satisfied with the answer but trusting Sam nonetheless, Bumblebee nodded and gently let his finger trace down the boy's back, the metal appendage barely ghosting over his shirt. Despite what Sam said and the shirt he was wearing to cover them, the boy was a patch work of bruises. Fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and more than a few cuts and close calls had made the fight with Megatron all too real for both Sam and Bumblebee.

The Autobot watched his driver quietly, his eyes focusing on the deep discolorations that had marred his perfect skin. Sam was able to hide most of them with long sleeve t-shirts and jackets but the ones on his face took some serious explaining. The night he'd come home after the final battle, the boy's parents just about had a heart attack at the sight of their son. Battered and bruised, hauled home in a red and blue 18 wheeler with his car pulled behind it on a tow truck (Judy: "Oh my God! Where it's back wheels torn off?!"), the seventeen year old looked a little worse for wear.

Silent fascination washed over Bumblebee as he realized just how much Sam had gone through over the past week, all without so much as a complaint or harsh word. The teen had kept a relatively level head while dealing with homicidal transforming robots from another galaxy that were bent on destroying their planet and still managed to keep his quick wit and dry sarcasm. Bumblebee knew recognized something special in Sam and vowed from the day he was purchased to stay by the boy's side no matter what. That feeling alone gave him an overwhelming feeling of pride and protectiveness and he unconsciously moved a little closer to the teen resting against him.

Humans truly are amazing creatures he reasoned, smiling gently to himself. However, as amazing and brave as they were, humans have a very noticeable flaw: they're fragile. There were so many times during the battle with Megatron and the other Decepticons where Sam could have been crushed, stabbed, shot, run over or, even worse, all of the above, but he had somehow managed to avoid every lethal blow that was thrown his way. Despite the injuries he'd suffered, Sam was still very much alive and well enough to see another day.

Bumblebee's emotions were conflicting violently now. He was absolutely thrilled he had found Sam and that the boy had accepted him as his own but at the same time he wished he'd never met him. Sam made him feel alive and happy, something he hadn't experienced in a very long time and something he didn't ever want to lose again. But, as much as he could wish this, the blunt truth was that Bumblebee would probably outlive his driver by several hundred years.

No matter how brave or how much a person is loved, they are simply no match for the bastard known as time. The Autobot tried not to think about a life without Sam, how long he would live without ever seeing the teen again and how long it would take for him to get over the loss. He wished desperately that he could stop time, even just for that moment so that they could have a little more time together. A life without Sam would be empty, heartbreaking, and worst of all, real. Bumblebee knew full well that a lifetime would pass by unbelievably fast and then Sam would be gone and he would be alone again. In one soul shattering moment, the happiness he'd finally found and cherished would be over.

A deep shudder swept through him as he tried to push the awful reality from his mind. He could feel Sam's heart beating through his back and felt the warmth radiating from him the seemed to seep into the Autobot's leg. If he could have cried, he would have at the simple joy that Sam was alive right now and chose to be with him.

Very gently, Bumblebee scooped the startled boy into his hand and cradled him to his chest.

"Bee?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes clouded with concern fro his friend. "What's wrong?"

The Autobot shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, holding his driver as if he were the most precious treasure in the universe. To him, Sam was more important than Cybertron, the Allspark, and even himself. He did not want to lose that.

Sam watched him for a few more seconds, worry rising in his stomach. "Bumblebee, tell me what's wrong." He begged softly, his hand resting on the robot's hand gently.

A few more silent moments passed between the two, each one seeming louder than the last. Finally, the radio switched on quietly and slow, beautiful lyrics sang through the speakers.

"…_How do I get through one night without you? If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be? Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold. Your my world my heart my soul if you ever leave, baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.  
And tell me now how do I live without you I want to know. How do I breathe without you if you ever go. How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I live?..._"

Sam listened to the words and felt a sense of sorrow for what the Autobot was concerned about. Smiling softly, he leaned into Bumblebee's chest and hugged him as best he could. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in an attempt to reassure him.

Bumblebee stroked his back carefully, trying desperately to avoid the bruises that were hidden beneath the thin shirt. "One day…" he said softly, struggling with the words a little. "You will die…"

Sam nodded a little. "Well, yeah. We all have to die sometime. But I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Not when I have my super badass car to take care of." He added, grinning as a modest chuckle rumbled from Bumblebee. Happy that he'd managed to cheer him up a little, Sam smiled and hugged him a little tighter. "I promise, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. So don't worry about that for now, okay?"

Nodding, the Autobot sighed in contentment and held Sam close, enjoying the boy's presence and being able to share this time with him.

As the sun finally faded behind the trees, the natural order seemed to be restored. Well, as natural as a transforming car holding a teenager in the palm of his hand can be. Silently, Bumblebee made another vow. He wanted to stay with Sam no matter what, even if it would hurt to let him go in the end. He resolved to be there for every breath, every heartbeat, and every bruise until nothing remained of Sam but his memory. As long as the boy he loved so much wanted him around, that was enough for him.

* * *

**Yay!! I nearly cried while writing this becuase I just love this pairing sooo much!! Hope you all liked it as well!! Let me know!**


End file.
